


Breakup Sex

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Marnie and the Shark [9]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:26:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6850981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can't wait forever for you.  I won't wait anymore."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakup Sex

Bruno came down the stairs and found Margaret in the kitchen. She was sipping white wine and munching on sweet and sour meatballs. He sat across from her. 

"What are you reading?" 

"An old Andrew Greeley novel. I was just having one of those days, you know. Is Brian asleep?" 

Bruno came to town to spend the weekend with his three-year old son. Just six months ago, he moved his headquarters from San Francisco back to New York to be closer to him. Their visits went from once a month to twice a month. Bruno wanted to see him more but travel was still a big part of his job...he recently helped John Hoynes return in glory to the U.S. Senate. 

"He's sound asleep. I think I wore him out pretty good. Tomorrow we will just hang out at home if that's OK. My train doesn't live until 7 so I will be able to have dinner with him." 

"Yeah, OK. Are you hungry? My sister-in-law Beth sent me her famous sweet and sour meatballs." 

"I'll get them. Do you have beer?" 

"There's light in there if you want it." 

Bruno shrugged, going into the refrigerator. 

"So, do you need me to come over early tomorrow? Do you and Dan the man have plans?" 

Dan Sterling was the Chief of Staff for Senator Fletcher of Virginia. Margaret met him at the State Dinner for the Canadian Prime Minister. She was not even supposed to be there but Isabel had Brian for the week and CJ was in Singapore so Leo asked her to escort him. She and Dan clicked instantly. He was smart, funny, and once she realized it was getting serious, she introduced him to Brian. Bruno was not overjoyed that his son liked the guy but he would never begrudge Margaret happiness. If Dan could do what he could not then Margaret deserved him. Bruno was still allowed to hope he was hit by a bus at high speed. 

"I'm not doing anything tomorrow." She said. 

Bruno pulled his plate out of the microwave, opened the beer and sat across from her. 

"What do you mean? Dan is not taking you somewhere for Valentine's Day? What a jerk." 

He smiled but Margaret was not impressed. His smile faded. 

"What did I say?" he asked. 

"You don't know what you are talking about so you would do better to shut up." 

"I'm sorry. What's the matter Marnie?" 

"Dan and I broke up OK?" she did not look up from her book. 

"When?" 

"Right after Christmas." 

"What didn't you tell me?" 

Bruno pumped Brian for all the info a three year old could give during their twice-weekly phone calls. He had not heard anything like that. He had to get some new spies. 

"I didn't tell you because it is certainly none of your business. My dismal love life is my responsibility." 

"Yeah. Well, I know you liked him." 

"I did. It was mutual, one of those things. He was ready for things I wasn't. I have Brian to consider in every decision I make." 

"I know." 

"Dan was ready to put in a real commitment. Be a father to Brian." 

"Hey, Brian has a father." 

"I know Bruno. I tried to explain, more than once, that you are a part of your son's life. My son, our son, is not some charity case. Sometimes I thought Dan wanted an instant family more than he wanted me." 

"Well, he is a fucking idiot. Fuck him." Bruno replied. 

"Thank you." 

"No, I am being serious Marnie. You have so much to offer; didn't he see that?" 

"Sometimes men can be blind to what is right in front of them. I know; it shocks me too." 

"Obviously. Does Brian know about the breakup?" 

"I talked to him. Told him Dan would not be coming around anymore because his job took him away. I don't know if he really understood...the only man he cares about is you." 

"I love that little boy more than anything. He is my saving Grace." 

"Mine too." She got up to refill her wine glass and grabbed Bruno another beer from the refrigerator. "Tell me about your love life; I could use a pick me up." 

"I'm not seeing anyone." He said. 

"Well, tell me about your escapades." 

"You would really want to hear about something like that?" 

"Yes, enthrall me with your gigolo wisdom." 

Bruno laughed. 

"There is nothing to tell. I have not been dating anyone casually for over a year now." 

"Oh my God, you're lying. Bruno, seriously, you can talk to me. I just want to shoot the breeze." 

"I haven't. Work keeps me busy and I have been traveling back and forth to see you and Brian. My priorities have changed." 

"To see Brian you mean." Margaret replied. 

"I meant what I said." 

She nodded, lifting her wineglass. 

"How about a toast." 

"To what?" he asked. 

"Being alone...together." 

"I like it." he took a healthy sip of his beer. 

"Me too. Why don't we go upstairs now?" 

"What?" 

"Don't you want to make love to me Bruno?" 

He did not answer her immediately. In fact he looked at her, not sure at all what to say next. He never expected anything like that to come from Margaret's mouth. He definitely did not expect her to get up from her chair, plop down on his lap, and capture him in a passionate kiss. Is this what it felt like to be seduced? It was awesome! She took his hand, putting it high up on her thigh. 

"Do you really want this?" he asked. 

Margaret unbuttoned his shirt, pushing it down his shoulders. Was that her answer? 

"I know exactly what I want." She finally said. "I want you to fuck me like you know you want to." 

Bruno pulled her tight to him and kissed her. Her sweater flew over her head, joining his shirt on the kitchen floor. He stood; Margaret wrapped her legs around him as they stumbled into the living room and onto the couch. Tongues clashed while Bruno wrestled with her jeans. 

"What the hell is this thing? A chastity belt?" 

Margaret smiled, pulling away. He nearly growled at the loss of contact. She stood from the couch and undressed slowly. Jeans, socks, panties, and bra. 

"Damn, you are a beautiful woman." He breathed. 

"Still?" 

"Always. Come back here." 

She straddled him and sucked his earlobe. Bruno moaned his approval as his erection hardened. It had been a long time for him. 

"I like sucking your earlobe. You got something else for me to suck?" 

"Not enough time...damn I wish there was. I have to have you now." 

They fell back on the couch; Bruno barely had time to get his pants off and push his way inside her. Margaret took off his undershirt, gripping his naked back. As he made love to her and she scratched him and called out his name, he wondered where this bold new Margaret had come from. Oh God, had she been full of reckless abandon with Dan? Had she talked dirty to him and put her mouth places that made Bruno nauseous to think about? He didn't want her to do that with another man...didn't want her to be with another man. If only he could... 

"Bruno! Uhh, don't stop! Harder!" 

"Shh, you'll wake Brian." 

They both laughed then and Bruno came in a rush. He buried his face in the crook of her neck. 

"Shit, shit, shit." He muttered. 

"What?" she caressed the nape of his neck. 

"I came too quickly. Shit!" 

Margaret laughed, drawing his face to hers. 

"You were fine. It was perfect. Except...you're not covered." 

Bruno gasped, pulling out and staring down at his naked cock. 

"Oh God Margaret, how could you let me do that! I'm sorry. I...this should have never happened." 

"Bruno?" 

She sat up on her elbows as he got up and rushed around getting dressed. He seemed troubled and upset but she could not tell if it was with himself or with her. She just watched as he dressed and got his coat from the hall closet. 

"Where are you going? Bruno, talk to me!" 

"I have to go. I will be here to see Brian tomorrow." 

"What's the matter? Don't walk out on me like this. Please." 

Bruno rushed out of the house and she heard his car door slam. For a moment, she just sat there stunned. He had walked out on her. After a few minutes, she crumbled into tears. 

***

At 11, Margaret locked up the house. She looked out the door and saw Bruno's rental Cadillac sitting in front of her house. She opened the door and went out on the porch, shivering when the blast of cold air hit her. 

"Bruno, what are you doing out here?" 

"Marnie, go back inside before you catch pneumonia." 

"I was getting ready to tell you the same thing. Come in here and let me make you some coffee. Have you been sitting in your car for almost two hours?" 

"No." Bruno got out of the car. "I drove around for a while but I ended up right back here." 

"Well, come in. Seriously, it is really cold out here." 

Bruno nodded, following her into the house. He closed the door behind him. 

"You walked out on me." She whispered. 

"I know. I need to apologize for that." 

"Do you regret making love?" 

"No." his voice was firm as he took her into his arms. "I was stupid for not protecting you, and myself. I put you at risk." 

"Yeah. The whole damn thing was a bit spontaneous." 

"I don't have anything. I was tested about 7 months ago and I'm clean. That is not the point though, I..." 

Margaret put her finger on his lips. 

"Stop talking. You're trembling; you need something warm in you. Sit, and I will make you coffee." 

She went into the kitchen, putzing around getting the coffee maker started. Bruno's voice broke the silence. 

"You are too important to me for this to continue." He said. 

"What?" 

"This." He cleared his throat. "It is not healthy that we keep falling into each other. It is comforting in the moment but then it takes so long to recover. That is not good for us and not good for Brian. You know it too and you should be telling me that right now." 

"Then why don't you stand up?" she asked. He saw the tears welling in her eyes. 

"Our lives are not in the same place right now. My job still takes so much..." 

"You said your priorities changed. You said Brian and I came first. Were you just talking again? Filling up dead space?" 

"Of course not. But...you'll hate me Margaret." 

"What are you talking about?" 

"Let's say I stay and we make a go at a committed relationship. How long do you think before I screw up? Then you will banish me from your life and I will lose some of Brian in the process." 

"I promised you the second he was born that I would never keep you from your son." 

"I know, but it won't be the same. Pick-ups, drop offs, and curt conversation. He will sense it and we love him too much to ever hurt him that way." 

"You're not even willing to try? I can't wait forever for you. I won't wait anymore." She replied. 

Bruno nodded, though he felt as if he'd been punched in the stomach. He ran his fingers through his hair. 

"I don't want to give you coffee Bruno; I want you to get out." 

"Yeah." 

"Just leave me alone." 

"I'm sorry Marnie. I want it too; I want it to be different but it isn't." 

"You are sorry, a sorry excuse for a human being." 

Bruno took a deep breath. He would let her have her anger; he had his too. 

"Goodnight. I'll be here around noon to see Brian." 

"Fine." 

He nodded again, went back to the living room for his coat, and walked out of Margaret's life for the last time. 

***


End file.
